


My Best Friend's Brother

by jaegerrbombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cigarettes, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Isabel and Eren are Related, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Older Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Smoking, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), first time everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerrbombastic/pseuds/jaegerrbombastic
Summary: I never really believed love was a real thing, I think it's just another word for attraction. Of course I support others if they believe it but I think it's sort of pointless. That being said, I never actually been in love myself. However, when my best friend's older brother came home for the first time in years...things started to change.~i do not own attack on titan or any of the characters (although I would love to own levi) all rights belong to Hajime Isayama, I do however own the story line~





	1. Introduction

The names Levi. Levi Jaeger. Try not to wear it out, got it?

I'm twenty-two years old and 5 foot 3 of pure awesomeness. Ive been happily married for almost a year now to the greatest man in the world.

Eren and I have a three year old son together, but I had him fresh out of high school, way before Eren even proposed. Actually, Eren's at the pool with the him right now but I decided to stay and finish getting ready for the BBQ tonight with our friends and their kids. So I'm home alone for the next few hours.

I finished earlier than expected so I decided to take a trip down memory lane to when I was sixteen years old and didn't believe in love... you brats are lucky enough to be blessed with the story of how I came to marry my best friend's brother.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

"Watch it loser!" Matt, the quarterback of the football team, said as he shoved me into some lockers when he walked past me. I watched as him and his group of minions walk away, laughing their asses off, before making my way to the school doors.

High school seriously sucks. Its not like the movies. Not. At. All. Growing up, I couldn't wait to be in high school because Hollywood made it seem _fun_. I guess the only fun thing at my school, aside from the teachers and me being bullied for no reason other than I'm short and awkward, is my best friend Isabel. She's practically the life of the party. If she's around there's no way you could ever be upset. That's what I love about her. I only look forward to school because she's by my side most of the time. She's even in most of my classes.

Isabel and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I can hardly remember a time from when we weren't joined at the hip. We met back in first grade. We were having recess and she was playing in the dirt, having a blast. Just thinking about that moment still makes me cringe. I couldn't help myself and I made her come to the bathroom with me so I could clean her up. After that she started to follow me around. I became attached and we've been together ever since.

"Levi! Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice shouted behind me. _Speak of the devil._ I turned to see a certain green eyed girl with red pigtails running towards me. I stopped walking and let her catch up to me.

"Hey, Levi." She grinned when came up next to me.

"Hey, Izzy." I replied.

"Guess what tomorrow is!" She demanded excitedly as we pushed through the school doors and started walking to her house.

"Saturday." I stated as if that wasn't obvious already. Saying this earned a slap to the arm from her. "Okay okay. It's not your birthday... is it the day you finally ask Farlan out or something?"  
Isabel's face grew red and she squeaked out a quick "No."

Isabel has been crushing on one of our other friends for the past year. I guess Farlan could be considered my other best friend also but I haven't hung out with him much this year. He spends all his free time studying these days... something I should probably do but the internet is a lot more fun. They met sometime last year. Farlan asked if he could crash at my place one night when she was over. They really hit it off and have been talking non stop since then. Both of them always talk about the other. Farlan is always going on and on about how Isabel is his dream girl. Isabel always says how he's perfect in every way imaginable. I don't really understand why they aren't together yet. Oh yeah, its because they're too chicken to tell the other about their feelings.

I gave her a small laugh and told her I was only kidding. Isabel shook her head then laughed with me.

"I wish," she started "but no... my big brother is coming home tomorrow!" She squealed.

I stopped walking and looked at her with a questioning look.  
"Brother? Since when have you had a big brother?"

Isabel spun to face me before wildly throwing her arms above her head.  
"Do you not remember him?" She asked me in disbelief "He used to keep an eye on us when you came over and you were so attached to him. You guys were actually sorta close."

As Isabel said this, I vaguely started to remember another boy here when we were kids.

"Oh. Well why isn't he here anymore?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"I'm not sure exactly. He left the house when I was too young to understand why and my parents never told me why he left." Isabel explained. "But he texted me last night that he was coming back!"

"Why come back now?" I asked her. I really was curious.

"I guess he wanted to be back home. He hasn't been here in almost ten years after all."

"Well, that's really cool, Izzy. I'm happy that you can see him again." I gave her a little smile.

We walked the rest of the way with Isabel rambling about her brother. As she talked, I tried my best to remember the boy she said I was close with as a kid. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember his face or anything about him. She reminded me of things we did, which I vaguely remember happening with someone aside from Isabel there. But I ended up giving up trying to remember him, thinking I'll probably see him tomorrow anyways.

Finally we were at her house. Isabel's parents' cars weren't here, but that's expected since her parents are almost always on business trips. But I did notice one of the front windows were open. It was strange because the Magnolia's almost _never_ opened windows. I tried not to think too much of it and followed Isabel up the porch steps.

"Oh yeah, are you still staying over tonight?" Isabel asked me as she unlocked the door.

"Well yeah, It's not like I have anything to do." I replied, stepping into the house. The smell of fast food made me cringe. I opened my mouth to ask Isabel why her house smells but before I could, a beautiful head popped around the corner and into view. The man had a messy head of dark brown hair that reached his ears. His eyes were similar to Isabel's green ones but more blue and more vibrant. They were the kind of eyes that you couldn't quite tell what color they were supposed to be. They were a swirl of blues and greens. His eyes were the kind that you could stare into forever and never get bored of them. The man showed off his shining white teeth in a crooked grin. I noticed on the right side of his bottom lip there was a small black lip ring.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked us in a smooth voice that made my knees want to give out.

The man stepped around the corner so he was completely in view. He wore a black shirt under a red and black flannel, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and simple black skinny jeans. Then he wore solid black Vans on his feet. Over his ears were a pair of red headphones, which he pulled down around his neck as he spoke. Also around his neck was a golden key on a long, thin leather strap.He was beyond hot.

I continued to look him up and down, taking in his beauty. I probably would've started to drool but when my eyes trailed back to his face, we locked eyes.

I caught the smirk he was giving me as I ripped my eyes from his gaze in attempt to hide my red face.

_I can't believe he caught me staring._

I glanced over at Isabel, as if she could save me from that embarrassing moment. She had a big grin plastered on her face as she stared at the boy.

"Izzy?" I whispered. That seemed to be enough to snap her out of her trance. Isabel started squealing and ran to the boy, who just barely had the chance to react before she wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. When he recovered, he returned the hug.

After a few minutes they finally separated.

"Eren! I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow." She laughed

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't have a key so I was a ninja and came through the window." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. His laugh was... fuck I cant even describe its perfection.

I watched them interact with each other as I stayed awkwardly by the door. They were obviously siblings, but something about them seemed so different.

"I see you're still the same, Levi." Eren spoke up. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with that same smirk.

"W-what?" Damn that fucking stutter.

Eren laughed and peeled himself away from Isabel. He walked over to me. With every step he took, my heartbeat quickened. By the time he stood a few mere inches from me I felt like my heart was actually going to beat out of my chest. His height on me didn't help my nervousness either. I hated being looked down upon, literally.

Eren delicately grabbed my chin and tilted it up for me to look at him. The contact shot unwanted warmth through me. I couldn't figure out why he was making me feel this way. Frankly, it made me uncomfortable. Especially when he leaned down to whisper "You're just as adorable as I remember." In my ear before gently nipping at my ear lobe.

I pushed him away as hard as I could and covered the ear he just bit.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I half way screamed. Eren just shrugged in response.

"Hey! No flirting with my best friend or else I'll tell Armin." Isabel threatened. I looked over to Eren and saw him just grin in response.

"He won't do anything." Eren laughed "Anyways, I gotta head out and start unpacking so I probably won't see you until tomorrow." He said. Before Isabel or I could say anything he ran to the dining room, coming back with a Wendy's cup, and walked out the front door after saying a quick goodbye.

"So yeah, that was my brother. I'm sorry about him."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind it was just..." I paused "Unexpected I guess."

Isabel nodded and gave me a smile. "Upstairs we go then!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just started up again so I'll be busy. Because I'll be getting settled in, I probably won't update again until some time next week, sorry!

"Did you hear that?" Isabel asked, putting down the PlayStation controller.

"Sounded like the doorbell." I told her, not looking away from the TV screen. " _Finish him_." The mortal combat guy said after my character continued to beat up on Isabel's non moving character. "You should go see who it is." Isabel looked at me like I grew another head.

"No way!" She squeaked out. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Its the middle of the night, it could be a murderer!" Isabel grabbed a hold of my shoulders and started shaking me. "We could die!"

"Izzy, I don't think murderers would ring the doorbell." I laughed. "It could be your brother. Didn't he say he didn't have a key?" I knew well that it wasn't Eren but I knew Isabel would jump up at the mention of her brother.

I laughed silently to myself when she did exactly what I thought she would.  
"You're right, Eren I'm coming!" She yelled like a child. She ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. I ran after her, mostly because I wanted to see her face when she opened the door to see Farlan. It was sorta hard to keep up since she is faster than I am. Plus she had a head start.

I blame my short ass legs.

I caught up to Isabel just as she was unlocking the front door. I kept my place behind Isabel as she opened the door. "Eren just get a key- Farlan? What are you doing here?" Her face growing pink as Farlan smiled.  
"I was, uh, out on a walk. I figured since I was in the neighborhood I'd stop by and say hi. Levi said you guys were hanging out tonight." Farlan glanced over at me nervously so I nodded at him encouragingly. "Um, could I talk to you for a bit? Alone?" Isabel's face grew more red as she nodded.

"I'll be outside." I spoke up. I brushed past the two and felt the cool night air hit me. "Good luck." I whispered to Farlan before he shut the door.

I sat down on the porch swing and started to scroll through Tumblr. Blogs really weren't my thing but I enjoyed looking through other people's. It's hell of a lot better than scrolling through pointless shit on Twitter or Instagram.

After about 30 minutes I cracked the front door open to see if their love confessions were out of the way. Sadly, I was greeted with a series of moans coming from upstairs.  
I was happy that my plan of getting Farlan to confess was a success. I just didn't think it would end in me having to listen to their moans or being outside all night. I sighed to myself before doing my best to quickly run inside and grab a blanket off the couch and make it back outside.  
"If I'm stuck out here I might as well be warm." I said to myself.  
I made myself into a blanket burrito before I sat back down on the porch swing and pulled my phone back out. "Netflix time."

~

I watched two episodes of Supernatural before I felt my eyelids get heavier. After about five minutes, I gave up on fighting the sleep. I shut my eyes after letting out a out a long yawn then curled up on the swing.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Someone said . My eyes snapped open to see a pair of blue-green eyes, staring into my own grey ones, just inches from my face.

"E-Eren? What the hell?" My voice cracked from surprise of seeing him so close to me. Eren stood up straight and grinned at me.

"It would be easy for someone to attack you." Eren sat down on the swing next to me and I pulled my knees up to my chest to give him more space.

"I'm sor-"

"You didn't answer my question." Eren said, cutting me off. He looked back at me and smirked.

"W-what question?" I could feel his thigh against my feet and I realized how close he was sitting. It made me feel uncomfortable to say the least. I was too awkward when it came to guys.

"What are you doing out here?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I looked down at the blanket around me. Of course that was the question. It was the only one hes asked since he showed up on the porch with me.

"Oh, Izzy's crush came over to confess his feelings and now they're fucking so I just decided to stay out here." I pulled the blanket tighter around me. It really was cold out, I should've gotten a jacket too. I looked back up at Eren to see a look I couldn't recognize cross his face. Slowly, another smile made its way to his lips.

"You're so hopeless, Levi. Come on." Eren demanded as he stood up and started walking towards to porch steps. I scrambled up after him.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Where are we going?" I asked

"You don't want to sleep outside do you? No, you don't, so you can stay at my place tonight. I'll bring you back in the morning." Eren didn't give me much of a choice. He made it clear it wasn't a discussion. I had to go with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys!

We walked silently for a while. I was walking behind him, letting him lead the way. I figured if Eren was going to make me go to his apartment he would've at least had a car or something. Another gust of wind ripped through the blanket I had around my shoulders, causing what felt like little needles of ice prick the bare skin of my arms.

"Your nose is red." Eren said, breaking the silence, looking back at me. Automatically my hand shot up to my face, covering my nose.

"Sorry."

Eren's beautiful laugh rang out through the night air. "You're always apologizing for things that aren't your fault when you're nervous." He laughed. "Are you nervous, Levi?"

"A bit..." I trailed off. Eren stopped walking making me walk into his back. I stumbled back a few steps trying to regain my balance.

Eren turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. "Why are you nervous? It's not like we're strangers."

"Well...honestly I don't remember you that well. I was just a kid after all. I just know your name is Eren Magnolia-"

"Jaeger not Magnolia." Eren cut me off. "I guess you didn't remember that Isabel and I have different fathers."  
I didn't know what to say other than "Oh." Which got me another laugh from Eren. "Come on, we're almost there. You look like you're about to pass out." He said. I nodded in agreement and rubbed one of my eyes. I _felt_ like I was about to pass out. We continued walking down the sidewalk. Occasionally I would glance into one of the dark shop windows. It was too dark to see inside, I only say mine and Eren's reflections.

"You know, if you want I could tell you some things about myself so you won't feel uncomfortable about staying with me tonight." Eren spoke. I thought for a minute before agreeing. "You could tell me some things about you too. You act the same but I bet you're completely different than the six year old I remember."

"Yeah we can do that." I yawned.

I heard Eren mutter something under his breath but I was too tired to question it. What time was it anyways?

I fished my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"Holy fuck, it's almost five in the morning!" I exclaimed. "How are you not tired?"

"I used to pull all nighters at school a lot." He looked up at the building we were in front of. "This is it." He said.  
I looked to see we were in front of a bar.

"This is a bar, Eren."

Eren smirked at me and nodded. "I know. It's my bar. I live in the apartment above it." Eren pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked inside and held the door open for me. I hurried inside, grateful for the warmth after being outside for the last three hours.  
As Eren went to turn the lights on and re-lock the door, I took the time to survey my surroundings. It was surprisingly clean. The air even smelt like lemon floor cleaner and the tables and bar counter shone in the orangeish colored lights. It's not what I expected a bar to look and smell like. But then again I've never been to a bar.

"It's clean." I stated as if it wasn't obvious already.

"It's still brand new. Of course it is." Eren smiled. "Do you want something to drink before we go upstairs?"

"Oh no, I'm still a minor."

"Not alcohol... I meant like water or something."

I laughed awkwardly and nodded like the idiot I am. "Sure, do you have any tea?"

"So you're that kind of guy. You might be in luck."

Eren swiftly jumped over the counter then ducked underneath it. After rummaging around he pulled out two boxes. I sighed in relief when one of the boxes was my favorite kind.

"Pick your poison."

"Earl grey." I told him with no hesitation. He nodded and opened the box pulling out a tea bag.

He shot me a crooked grin before ducking back under the counter to find some cups. I removed the blanket from my shoulders, folding it then putting it on the counter as I took a seat on one of the bar stools. When he found two mugs and he went to fill them both with water. I propped my elbow up, using it to support my head. I watched as Eren went into one of the back rooms to hear the water up.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here tonight?" I called after him.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I can't exactly let a kid sleep outside in the cold. Especially if I know him." His muffled voice shouted back. A pain shot through my heart at his words, more so when he called me a kid. I don't understand why but his response hurt a lot more than it should've.

A few minutes later, Eren came back up front with two steaming mugs. He walked around the bar and sat down on the stool next to me.

"Here you are, kind sir." He said in some fake ass accent and handed me the mug filled with tea. I couldn't help but to giggle a little at it as I took the cup. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?" Eren suddenly asked.

"No." I deadpanned "I don't usually get compliments."

"If that's the case then I'm always going to compliment you," He stated. "I promise."

"Please don't." I wrapped my hands my cup and took a sip of the tea Eren had made for me. The heat from it warmed up my whole body. It was surprisingly good for just a regular tea bag. It tastes better than what I'm used to also.

"Is it too hot?" Eren asked. I shook my head and set the mug down. I folded my arms on the counter and laid my head down. I was beyond tired still, but I tried staying awake because honestly... I wanted to know more about the guy I was apparently close with as a child.

"Eren?" He hummed in response as he poured some sugar packets into his coffee. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two, you're the same age as Isabel right? So you're seventeen?"

"Yup,." I told him. Eren nodded and said something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just making a mental note." Eren grinned "Anything else you would like to know?"

"I have a question." I said nervously

"Shoot."

"It's about what Isabel mentioned earlier" Eren slowly nodded, confusion written all over his face. "Who is that Armin guy she mentioned? Is he, like, your... boyfriend or something?" Almost immediately, he broke out into a fit of laughter. I felt like I said something wrong. I felt my face heat up from the embarrassment. I realized after I said the words, how stupid it must have sounded. Eren probably isn't even into guys.

"He's more like a brother." He told me when his laughter died down. "We've been best friends since the fourth grade. No romantic feelings whatsoever." Eren didn't say anything else for a while as he finished off his coffee. "He's going to help out around here so you might meet him one of these days, if you happen to find yourself here during the day."

I nodded then sat up to finish off my tea. Eren and I made small talk for a while longer until I felt more comfortable about being here with him. When I was talking with him, I forgot how tired I really was. It was when the sky started to turn blue and yellow that Eren decided to stop the small talk.

"Come on," Eren stood up and grabbed our empty cups. "Let's go upstairs." I nodded, standing up and grabbing my blanket.

I followed Eren to a door behind the bar that said "Do Not Enter". Eren opened the door, revealing a small room that looked like it was used to store cleaning supplies. In the corner there was a set of stairs and a single wooden door at the top. He started to climb the set of stairs, motioning me to follow. "Shut that door behind you."

I did as I was told and quickly walked up the stairs so I was next to him. He unlocked the door with one of the many keys on his key ring and went inside. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Welcome to my home!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at describing places so this is basically how I imagine Eren's apartment 

Eren's place was nicer than I had expected. Well, I didn't know what I had expected but it sure as hell wasn't this nice and expensive looking.

"What the fuck?" I stood in the door way with my mouth agape. "How the hell can you afford this place plus a bar downstairs?"

I looked around the apartment in complete awe. It was quite spacious despite all of the furniture.

"I've saved up the money my parents gave me and worked my ass off for the past few years. I only spent money on things I really needed."

I nodded at his answer then yawned. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

Eren led me further into the apartment and up a set of black stairs to the loft. Upstairs there wasn't anything but the bed, a few dressers, a couple of book shelves and a separate bathroom. The bed was large, probably a king size, with soft looking black and silver sheets. Most of the furniture was black as well to match. The walls were gray and other variations of the color.

I stood next to the bed awkwardly as Eren went over to one of the dressers and started to rummage through it.

"Um," I broke our silence. "What were you doing at the house that late anyways?" I asked

"I was walking home from a friend's and I saw you outside. I figured I stop and see what you were doing, here you can wear this." Eren said handing me one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants. "They'll probably be too big but it'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing."

I looked down at my outfit. I was still wearing the clothes I had worn to school and they were starting to bug me a little.

"If you get hungry or anything, help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen." he said.

"O-okay, thank you."

Eren smiled at me, "Good night, Levi. See you tomorrow."

With that he went downstairs. I sighed to myself and changed into the change of clothes he gave me. He was right, they were way to big for me. The shirt he gave me reached the middle of my thighs and the bottoms wouldn't even stay around my waist and I tripped over them with each step I took. I decided to just go without the pants. I neatly folded them then set them down on top of one of the dressers. Before I got into the bed, I leaned over the railing. Most of the lights were off and it looked like only the kitchen light was on, for if I went downstairs I guess. Eren looked as if he was already asleep on the couch. He had a spare blanket pulled up to his stomach and his knee was propped up. His head was on one of the couch pillows with his right arm over his eyes. I smiled to myself at the sight of him. I watched him over the rail for a few minutes. But when he suddenly shifted positions, I quickly but quietly ran and climbed into his bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, listening to the sounds outside and Eren's faint breathing downstairs before I let sleep finally overcome me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I've been super busy and this is all I got the chance to write...but I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long just to edit this chapter it's ridiculous. I bet I didn't even do a good job either.

I woke up the next morning very confused of my surroundings. It took me several minutes before I remembered I had spent the night at Eren's apartment the night before.

My head started pounding as I sat up, it hurt as if I slept too long. Groaning, I managed to roll myself so I was sitting up. When I looked out the window it was much brighter outside than it was when I fell asleep. If I had to guess I would say it's at least mid day by now. Eren's bed was super comfortable, I won't lie when say I wanted to do nothing more than lay back down and hide myself under the covers. But I felt like I shouldn't over stay my welcome. I don't think Eren would be too happy about having some kid here longer than he really has to be. I forced myself to get out of bed at that thought. Stretching my arms above my head, feeling my joints pop, I reached over to the night stand to check my phone before I went to the bathroom. I only had a text from my mother which told me to get milk on my way home from Isabel's. I sent a quick reply then went to freshen up.

The first thing I did when i walked into the bathroom was look at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I had a bad case of bed head and my face was a mess. Between the sleep marks on my face and dried drool, I looked horrible. Grumbling a few complaints about my appearance to myself, I turned on the water to wash my face and try to tame my hair. I didn't want to rummage through his cabinets looking for face wash but just some warm water should be enough to freshen up with. I splashed a few handfuls of water on my face, washing away any evidence of sleep. After I turned off the water, I grabbed the first towel I could find to dry my hands and face. The towel I grabbed was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It wasn't a regular hand towel or washcloth either. It was a body towel. One that has a high possibility of Eren using when he takes a shower, a towel he most likely uses to dry off his wet naked body...

My face instantly got hot and in the mirror I could see that my face was noticeably red. I shook my head, hanging the towel back up, trying to get the thought of his naked body out of my head before I ended up popping a boner. To distract myself and hoping to get my face to go back to it's original coloring, I left the bathroom to go get dressed.

Before I got the clothes I wore yesterday, I went to look over the railing only to find Eren wasn't on the couch anymore. However I did smell food coming from somewhere downstairs.

Letting my nose lead the way, I found the kitchen where Eren, who's back was to me, was making what looked like eggs but there was weird lumps in it. I wanted to ask him what it was but at the same time I figured a greeting would be better first. I opened my mouth to speak when I realized something crucial.

I forgot to change before I came down here, I was still wearing Eren's shirt and was bottomless. I'm so used to doing things like this because my mom and Isabel literally doesn't care what I wear even if I walk around in nothing but my boxers. But this is different, way different. This is a guy. A very, very, _very_ attractive guy. I've never been in this situation before.

I considered quietly running back upstairs to put my clothes back on before he saw me. But just as I was about to make a break for it, he turned around and we made eye contact.

"G-good morning." I forced out. His eyes trailed down my body to my bare legs making my feel self-conscious, like I was about to die from embarrassment at any second.

"Uh, 'morning." He replied looking away from me. I could've sworn I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks before he turned away. "Did you sleep alright? You were asleep for a while, it's already two in the afternoon." He said as he continued cooking.

"Yeah I did, thanks for letting me stay here by the way and lending me some clothes. Though they're way too big." Ignoring the fact my heart was racing so fast that it felt like it could beat out of my chest at any time, I went over and stood by Eren's side.

Eren laughed slightly and dumped the contents of the pan onto a plate.

"I see that, that shirt is practically a dress on you."

"Hey, what is that you're making?" I asked trying to change the topic of a hot guy seeing me without pants. I looked down at the plate trying to identify it.

"Breakfast tacos. This is just eggs and potatoes with a few seasonings, I'm going to put it on a tortilla, like this." Eren said spooning the food onto a tortilla that was on other plate nearby.

"I've never heard of something like this."

"Here," Eren said holding the taco towards me. "Try it, you won't regret it."

Hesitating first, I slowly reached out and held onto his wrist to steady his hand before taking a bite. I hummed in approval as he set the taco back onto the plate before making another one.

"I wasn't sure when you would be up but if you want I can cook some more, or you could just eat cereal or whatever else you can find."

"I'll be happy with this." I told him, stealing the plate of breakfast tacos from him. He looked at me with his mouth agape as he tried to come up with some sort of protest but failed. We ended up agreeing to just share the food.

Just like last night, we ended up making small talk while we ate. We learned a few more things about each other. I ended up getting comfortable with him again. It felt almost as if I have known him for years.

I'm not sure how long we talked but eventually he reminded me that Isabel might be worried since I disappeared. Just going along with him, I went to go get dressed so he could take me back to her house. What I didn't tell him was that Isabel hasn't even sent me so much as a text message wondering where I was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! I would've had the chapter up sooner but when I got back I had to catch up on school work. Then yesterday was my birthday was I had to go celebrate it with my friends and family. But I'm free now to update! Although I didn't really edit it that well, hopefully it's still okay~

"I'm really sorry!" Isabel apologized for the millionth time.

"How many times have I told you its fine? That was a while ago. Its over with, besides it's not like I was outside all that night." I slammed my locker door shut and started to walk to the school doors, expecting Isabel to follow.

"I know but I can't stress over it enough." She said right before she started walking away in the opposite direction. "Farlan!" She yelled at the sandy blonde walking down the hall a little ways from us. "I'll make it up to you later. I'm going home with my _boyfriend_ today." Isabel giggled before running off to catch up with him, leaving me alone.

I sighed and adjusted the backpack on my shoulders. "Of course you are..." I muttered to myself.

I started to head towards the school doors again. I didn't feel like going straight home today so as soon as I pushed through a heavy doors, I took a random route and let my feet take me where they wanted.

This whole thing, it's bullshit really. Isabel thinks just because she finally has a boyfriend, she can blow me off for him. Don't get me wrong though. I am super happy that both Isabel and Farlan finally got together. I know they just wanna be together all the time since they've been into each other for a while, but it's been almost three weeks since then. This is the first time she has even talked to me since that night. She doesn't reply to my texts and doesn't return my calls. In class, she's too busy secretly texting Farlan to pay me any attention. She rushes out of class to see him, eats lunch with him, she walks to and from school with him. Everything we did she does with Farlan now. He apparently could only use his spare time for studying rather than hang out with friends... that was the story until they got together at least. Like I said, it's bullshit. It's been as if I don't even exist to her these days, that's what really frustrates me.

It's not like I have a lot of friends at school. I don't really have anyone to hang out with aside from Isabel. That being said, I either sit alone in the cafeteria or I would hide out in the library alone for lunch. I walk to and from school alone. My phone is dead without her spamming me whenever I don't reply to her text messages. Basically everything I do was with her but now I'm alone... it's been a lonely few weeks. Because I've been by myself, I've had a lot of time to think. Nine times out of ten those thoughts would stray to Eren. I've never really spent time with someone other than Isabel and it was a shock to myself that I actually enjoyed my time with him. Being with Eren than night made me feel a comfort that I don't even feel with my own best friend. Yeah, I admit that I was super awkward and nervous when I first met him. I wasn't comfortable at first mostly because he was practically a stranger. Also because it was my first time sleeping over at a guy's house alone. But the more we talked, the more I actually enjoyed his company.

After that morning when Eren drove me back to Isabel's, I haven't seen nor spoken to him. I'm much too awkward and was embarrassed to ask Eren for his number then. I was already regretting by the time his car disappeared from my field of vision. Because it was the middle of the night, I was tired and didn't really take in my surroundings so I don't remember where he lives. But to be honest, even if I did remember, I don't have the courage to strut over there unannounced. For all I knew, Eren didn't even want to hang out with me. I mean, what adult would willingly hang out with some kid in high school if he didn't have to? He was only being nice to his little sister's best friend that night. There's no reason he would want to hang out with me on his own time... I guess there is the chance that he could want to see me again.

I stopped walking and let out a long, deep sigh. _Who am I kidding? He won't want to see me again._

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked up from the ground. As soon as I did I was met with a familiar looking building. I silently cursed at my subconscious for remembering what I couldn't and leading me here. Because my thoughts were clouded with Eren, my feet lead me to the exact place I didn't want to go.

Slowly my gaze traveled up to see the sign.

No doubt about it, this was Eren's bar.

I tightly gripped the straps of my backpack as I mentally debated with myself about whether or not I should go inside. Eren very well might not appreciate me randomly coming by. But at the same time because I don't have Isabel around, it would be nice to have someone to talk with. Then again, it's possible he wouldn't want to see me...

"Fuck it, this back and forth is getting annoying."

I shoved any doubt out of my thoughts and gathered all the courage I could muster up as I grabbed onto the gold handle. Before I could hesitate and change my mind, I pushed open the door. The little bell at the top of the door jingled telling anyone around that someone had come in.

The place was different from the last time I was here. Instead of the lemon scented floor cleaner, the air smelled faint of alcohol and food. The chairs weren't up on the table anymore and were set up in a more usable function. The TVs that are above the bar are on now, each one playing a different sports game. Subtitles were shown on the screen because each TV was mute. No one was here other than Eren who was behind the bar, with a bored look on his face while wiping out a glass with a white cloth.

"We're closed right now." He said in a monotone voice not bothering to look at me. Instead he kept his eyes fixated on the glass he was cleaning.

Seeing him again made my confidence melt away and my hands were visibly shaking from the nerves that had replaced it. I took a deep breath and let it out quietly before speaking.

"What if I'm not a paying customer?" I asked him as I slowly took a few baby steps to the bar counter. Surprisingly, my voice came out smooth and clear. It didn't shake as I spoke like I expected it to.

At the sound of my voice Eren's head turned towards me. When his eyes landed on me his bored expression immediately changed into a wide grin. Taking that as a good sign, I quickly went to sit on a bar stool that was in front of him.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Eren said as he set the glass and rag down. The smile never leaving his face.

"I hope it's okay that I'm here." I told him. "I was walking and thinking, next thing I knew I was standing out front."

"Of course it's okay, you're welcome here anytime." Eren paused before speaking again. "Actually, I wanted to see you again but you never were with Isabel when I was back home, I don't know where you live either." He said, his cheeks slightly blushing which I found adorable on so many levels. Eren lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I even considered going to see you at school or something but that seemed like a borderline stalker so I didn't."

"How about I give you my number? Then you can reach me whenever you want." My mouth moved before I could stop it. Eren didn't give me the reaction I was expecting either. 

"Sure," he said while pulling his cell phone out from his pocket. He unlocked it before handing it to me. I clicked on the contact icon and hit 'New Contact' before quickly putting in my number. No more than a minute later I gave his cell phone back. "Awesome, now I can bug you whenever I want." He grinned at me again. His smile was contagious.

"Eren, get back to cleaning!" I heard a voice shout in the back room. A second later a shorter boy with short blonde hair, that was brushed upward, and bright blue eyes came out holding a rather large box. "Just because someone came by to see you doesn't mean you can slack off."

"I'm not slacking, Armin!" Eren defended himself as he started to clean the glasses again.

"Whatever you say." The blonde sighed and slightly shook his head.

"Get lost or you won't get paid." Eren said in mock anger, shooing him away with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." He huffed, adjusting the box in his arms. "Don't forget the delivery guy is supposed to be here soon." He said as he left out the front door of the bar.

"Ah, I'll have Jean handle it." I heard Eren mutter to himself. He set the glass down and threw the rag down on the counter before smiling up at me. "Since you came all the way over here, do you wanna hang out for a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in this story I have Armin sporting a more modern [haircut](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/71/fb/eb/71fbeb013bad44d73501be68e99862ee.jpg)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter the other day, so this is the right one >.<

"Here you go." Eren said as he walked back into the living room. He set the bowl of popcorn down next to me on coffee table. I smiled up him, giving him a silent thank you. Eren offered to cook an actual meal but I didn't want him to do that, especially when he's already going through the trouble of helping me with homework. He kept insisting he make some type of food so I managed to talk him down to just a bag of popcorn.

Eren sat down on the floor next to me with his left leg folded in and his right leg propped up. He grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth before playing around on his cell phone.

He sat next to me quietly as I worked, he periodically glanced over at my work before turning back to his phone. Our silence only being broken when I asked him to explain something I didn't understand. After he helped me figure out the right answer we would go back to our silence.

Suddenly, Eren leaned in closer to me, to the point I could practically feel his body heat. It took everything I had to not blush on the spot because of our sudden closeness. He looked down at my paper then back at my text book. He pointed to one of the equations I just finished. "That one is wrong, you missed a few steps and forgot to carry over the y-exponent. It's supposed to be like this." Eren took the pencil from me, erased the problem. He rewrote it as he walked through the steps with me, getting a different answer than the one I originally got.

"Thanks, I knew it didn't look right." I laughed awkwardly, trying to think of anything to distract myself from how close he is. "Does everything else look okay though? Math isn't exactly a strength of mine."

"Yeah, everything else looks perfect." Eren stopped talking, he looked as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't decide if he was going to or not. I shook it off and started to pack up my homework, seeing that I was now finished. "If you want, I could help you study sometimes. I may not seem like it but I was pretty good in school."

"That would be awesome! You explain shit a lot better than my teacher does."

Eren laughed "Come over any time and I'll be glad to help." He said "Since it's not too late, do you want to stay a little longer? I have a bunch of movies we could watch."

"As long as I can pick, I'm up for that."

~

I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I did. When I opened my eyes the living room was dark and the movie was back at the title screen. I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but I knew I definitely missed my curfew.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked over at the other end of the couch to see Eren was also asleep. I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table to check the time, nudging Eren's legs as I did so to wake him up. It didn't have much of an effect though. Eren groaned in his sleep and shifted around instead of waking up like I wanted him to. To my horror, I was four hours past my curfew. It was almost midnight now and I had dozens of missed calls from my mother. I shot straight up from the couch and practically pounced on top of Eren.

"Eren, wake up!" I yelled, shaking him. He groaned again and turned around to glare at me for waking him. "I need you to give me a ride home."

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked. I was in too much of a rush to even get flustered over how hot his voice sounded when he just woke up.

"I missed my curfew on a school night. My mom is going to kill me." I tugged at his arm to pull him into an upright position. When he finally got off of his ass, I frantically scrambled to the front door to put my shoes and jacket on. When I turned around to go back to get the backpack I almost forgot to get, Eren was behind me and already wearing his sneakers.  
"You forgot this." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he handed me my backpack.

I took it from him and pushed him out the front door. I had discovered that the door from the bar wasn't the only way to get to the apartment for obvious reasons. There was the main front door that lead outside. He told me that if I ever stopped by again then to come up this way rather than through the bar because he might not always be behind the counter like he was this afternoon.

"Levi, there's no need to rush. It's not that late." He huffed, grabbing his car keys just before I dragged him out the door and down the stairs to the parking lot behind the building.

"For you maybe it's not that late but for me it is."

Eren didn't say anything, he only shrugged and pressed the button on the car key to unlock his car. A grayish silver 2015 Ford Mustang's lights flashed and beeped. I watched with awe as he went to the driver's side and opened the door.

"This is your car?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my parents got it for me as a graduation present." He told me. "I still have my baby that I've been driving for the past few years though." Eren pointed to a baby blue and white 1979 Ford f150 that was a few parking spaces over before sliding into the driver's seat. I followed Eren's lead and got into the car as well. He started up the car, backed out then sped off in the general direction of my school.

"I'm assuming you live close to the school right?" Eren asked me.

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly. "I live on the next street over from Isabel."

Eren nodded and headed in that direction.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Eren kept trying to make conversation with me but I ended up giving him half-ass replies, not really knowing how else to respond. I did want to talk to him, I really did, but I'm socially awkward and being around a hot guy I barely remember doesn't help me out a whole lot. Not to mention, I was anxious about how my mom would react when I got home. Eventually Eren decided to stop trying to have conversation due to my lack of solid responses, making the rest of the car ride silent.

When we pulled up to my house the lights were still on. As soon as Eren parked the car my front door swung open and my very angry mother stood in the door way, arms folded across her chest.

"She looks pissed." Eren commented.

"Thanks for the ride." I mumbled and got out the car, choosing to ignore him.

"I'll text you tomorrow, alright?" He said before I shut the car door.

I opened my mouth to respond but my mother strictly shouting my name cut me off. I sighed heavily and tried my best to smile at Eren before I shut the door and headed inside the house.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl I got this out at a reasonable time I guess? I didn't look over it as well as I should've so I'm sorry for any typos that there might be.

I was trying my damn hardest not to fall asleep during a documentary about some science shit we were learning about today. My teacher, Mr. Pixis, came to school hungover again which means its a video day. The thing is _everyday_ is a video day. I don't think he's taught us a single thing this year. I'm pretty sure he only shows videos as an excuse to have the lights off too.

There's advantages to it though. For starters he doesn't give a crap what we do as long as we're quiet so the loud sounds doesn't hurt his head. When I say he doesn't care,  I mean about everything. He marks everyone present even if someone's absent to save himself the trouble, so most people end up skipping class without any marks. If I wanted to I could just get up and leave, it's not like he's going to question it. He makes up assignments, doesn't give it to us but then gives everyone an A just so he doesn't have to grade papers. Honestly you could just use the class as a free period too. Thankfully it's my last class of the day too. He's the best worst teacher ever.

My eyes, that were slowly drifting shut, snapped open when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked it to see I had a new text from an unknown number.

**Unknown number:** _Did you get in a lot of trouble last night? -Eren_

I smiled to myself.

**Me:** _No, not a whole bunch at least. I just told my mom that I lost track of time at Isabel's and that you drove me home._

I saved Eren's number then went to put my phone back in my pocket. Before I could, I got another text.

**Eren:** _You didn't tell her the whole truth?_

**Me:** _Well she wouldn't exactly be thrilled by the fact I was at an older guy's house that late at night._

Again, no less than a minute later I got another reply

**Eren:** _I would think she would be more concerned if you were at a girl's house rather than a guy's._

**Eren:** _"You better not be knocking up some girl." Is what I would imagine._

**Me:** _Ha_ _I think that's the last thing on my mom's mind considering play for the opposite team._

I waited a minute or two for a reply back, since Eren has been replying within seconds, but I didn't get one. I decided to just put my phone away and gathered up my notebooks. The bell was going to ring soon but to avoid hallway traffic I decided to leave early. Usually, I stayed until the end of class to meet up with Isabel. But considering she doesn't hang out with me these days, I don't see why I need to wait for her anymore.

A few other kids had the same idea I had. Mr. Pixis, of course didn't even give us so much as a second glance. When I stood up and left the classroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I'm not really the type to walk while looking at my phone. To try to make it to my locker and to rush outside before the bell rung, I didn't want to stop to read the message. I figured I'd just see it when I went outside.

I sighed to myself as I walked down the nearly empty hallway. A few students from my class that left with me wandered around the halls. Some waited outside random classrooms, probably to meet up with their friends. Something I don't have anymore.

I started thinking about the fact I'm a loner at this school now that Isabel doesn't waste her time with me.

Because I was getting lost in my thoughts, I must've zoned out and started to walk slower. The bell, signaling the end of the class period, rang before I could even make it close to my locker. I knew my bullies would be lingering around. They didn't bother me when I was around Isabel, but they knew I haven't been hanging out with her. They would more than likely take the opportunity while it lasted.

In attempts to avoid them, I decided to not go to my locker to get my backpack. I'll be fine carrying my books home. I don't carry more than a binder and a few notebooks anyways. I only carry my backpack because it's more convenient.

I sighed to myself as I started to walk down the stairwell. I won't lie when I say I miss her. There hasn't been a day I've gone without seeing or talking to Isabel in eleven years. I've only had a ten second conversation with Isabel in the past few weeks. The only time I see her is in class and even then she's too busy messing around on her phone, talking to Farlan, to even give me the time of day. Farlan's the same way when I try to reach out to him as well.

I told my mom that since they got together I don't see them as much anymore. She told me to use this as an opportunity to make friends other than Isabel and Farlan. I've never really been one for stepping out of my comfort zone. As a kid, I had no problem going up to someone to try and befriend them. I was super outgoing. But as I got older and when the bullies started to target me, I lost that confidence. It's a struggle to talk to someone I don't know because of how socially awkward I became. Maybe that's why I relied so much on my only two friends. I was comfortable with them so I didn't feel the need to try to reach out to anyone else. I suppose it was a childish way of thinking. Because now the two are so caught up with each other, I'm alone.

Maybe I should take mom's advice and try to meet new people. I know there has to be some people at school who feel just as alone and out of place like I do.

_That's it, tomorrow I'm going to try making more friends!_

I felt my mood lift at the sudden burst of confidence I had in myself. I couldn't help but smile a little bit to myself either.

That changed when something, or should I say _someone_ , tripped me and I fell face first onto the ground, my books and papers flying out in front of me.

While lost in thought, I managed to get outside but I didn't escape the bullies like I wanted to.

"Ow..." I mumbled as I sat up. My right arm was bleeding a bit from falling so hard on the concrete. Some parts of my face and the palms of my hands also stung a little so I know I scraped them as well.

"Holy shit, did you see how hard he fell?" Matt, my main bully, laughed and nudged his friends. He kicked me, making me fall back onto the ground. I listened to them insulting me as they took turns kicking me. No doubt about it, everyone was watching it happen too. They were probably laughing at the fact I was too pathetic to even stand up for myself. My eyes started to tear up from both the humiliation and the sharp pain my sides got every time a foot made contact with my body.

"Hey, don't you think he's had enough?" I heard someone call out. Almost immediately, they stopped attacking me which I was grateful for.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you too."

I sat up and looked to see a girl with brown hair, pulled back into a messy pony tail, and glasses. Her hand was resting on her hip as she glared at my tormentors.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't fight back." Her stare never wavered, which seemed to make them uncomfortable.

Matt clicked his tongue and told his friends that they were leaving. Without another word to me or the girl who saved my ass, they walked off.

The girl let out a noticeably shaky sigh before she crouched down and started to pick up the things I dropped.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"It's not in my nature to just sit back and watch someone get hurt." She told me. Picking up the last stray piece of paper, she walked over to me and held her hand out to me. I grabbed onto it, letting her help pull me up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I cradled my still bleeding arm.

"Thanks for helping me... um..."

"Hanji." She finished for me, giving me a kind smile.

"Thanks, Hanji." I tried to take my books back from her but she only just moved them away.

"I'm carrying them for you. Let's go to the nurse's office and get you patched up."

"It's alright, I don't live very far. I'll just do it myself when I get home." I tried giving her a convincing smile so she'll let me just handle this myself. It's not an uncommon thing for something like this to happen. Over the years, I became good at patching myself up.

Hanji looked conflicted as she slowly handed me back my books.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"I just want to be completely sure that you'll be okay." Hanji smiled a wide smile. "So lead the way!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's been a long time! Forgive me!

When Hanji and I got to my house I noticed my mom's car wasn't there, meaning she wasn't home from work yet. I was glad since I wouldn't have to answer her questions but I knew I would have to answer someone else's when a familiar car pulled up to the curb just as we approached my driveway.

"Who is that?" Hanji asked when the car came to a stop. I didn't answer her, instead I went to go meet him.

Eren got out of the car, smiling and holding a textbook. The smile fell when his eyes fell on my bloody arm.

"Holy shit, are you okay? What happened?" Eren put the book on the hood of his car and tried to reach for my arm, probably to look at it.

"I'm fine, I just tripped and fell." I moved my arm out of his reach before he could touch it. "What are you doing here?"

Eren's face still looked worried but he let it go. I knew that he was concerned but I didn't want to blow the whole thing out of proportion. It wasn't that big of a deal and I already had Hanji being worried. I didn't want to burden another person with my issues.

Eren picked up the textbook and handed it to me.

"I texted you but I guess you didn't read it yet. You left this at my place last night and I figured you'd need it back."

I took it from him to see that it was the math book my teacher uses to assign homework from. Now that he mentions it, my backpack didn't feel as heavy as it usually does last night. I guess when I packed away my notebooks, I forgot the textbook.

"Thank you...but you really didn't have to go out of your way to bring it to me."

"It wasn't a problem..." Eren trailed off when he noticed Hanji, who was watching us with curiosity. "Go clean your arm up. I have to go get ready to open up so I'll talk to you later." With a small wave, he got back in his car and drove off.

I turned back to Hanji who was grinning like a crazy person.

"So who was he? A love interest maybe? Or perhaps he's already your boyfriend."

"Don't be stupid, he's just a friend-" I cut myself off. _Friend._ Is that what Eren was to me? Yesterday was the only time we ever hung out. Before that he was just helping me out for the night. Sure he was around when we were kids but I haven't seen him in over ten years. I barely even remember the time we were together as kids too. Is that enough to call him my friend? "He's just a friend's older brother. He helped me out once, that's all. No romantic feelings at all."

"Hmm, if you say so but I saw the way you guys were looking at each other."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I led her towards the house. My arm was starting to hurt more so I knew I had to hurry up and go clean it. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and stepped aside to let Hanji in before shutting it.

"Well for one, you were blushing when you were talking to him."

"I was not!"

"Ah, so it was a subconscious thing." Hanji giggled to herself.

"Don't come up with weird shit on your own like that." I sighed and left her in the front room to go get the first aid kit that we kept under the kitchen sink.

"You have to admit he is pretty attractive." She said, following me.

"Well, I mean...yeah. Anyone that looks at him can tell that much."

After rummaging around, I was able to find the kit and set it down on the counter. I popped it open to find everything I needed was there.

"He was standing pretty close to you too." She said

"Was he? Maybe it was because he tried to look at my arm." I turned the sink water on to wash off the dry blood and dirt, wincing when the water made contact. When it was as clean as it needed to be, I sprayed on some disinfectant before smearing some ointment on the wound. When all was said and done, I wrapped my arm up in a bandage.

"You know, they say when a guy likes you, his feet are pointed at you when you guys talk and his totally were."

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help me out or whatever you're trying to do but we're not that close. I've met him like twice since I was a kid. Even if Eren did like me, I don't like him like that." I sighed, turning around to face her. "I don't do the whole 'romance' thing," I put up air quotes when I said _romance_.

"What? Why not?"

"You can say you love someone all you want but in the end how would you know if those words are even real? Whatever you feel now, someone you think is better is sure to come along and you'll end up leaving everything else behind. It ends up being a waste of time and unnecessary pain."

"That's a... pretty grim way of thinking about things. Are you speaking out of experience or from your own opinion?"

"It's my opinion because of my experiences." I said plainly.

At that moment my mom came home, saving me from the rest of the conversation.

"Levi, are you home yet?" She called.

"Kitchen." I called back. I quickly put the first aid kit back under the sink and hid my arm behind my back just as my mom walked in with a two bags of groceries.

"I was thinking about making meatloaf tonight, does that sound good or do you want something else?"

"That's fine."

I watched my mom set the plastic bags down on the counter. It didn't seem like she noticed Hanji yet, which made Hanji shift around uncomfortably not knowing what else to do. It wasn't until she started to put the food away did she notice Hanji's presence.

"Oh! You found a new friend?"

"I wouldn't go that far..." I mumbled under my breath before introducing them. "This is Hanji. I met her today after school when she helped me with something. Hanji this is my mom, Kuchel Ackerman."

I watched them shake hands and exchange the classic 'nice to meet you' greeting. I started to put away the rest of the groceries my mom brought in as they chatted a bit. Listening in on them, I found out Hanji was a transfer student and today was actually only her third day here. She said that the people she's tried talking to brushed her off, so she was beginning to think she would be friendless before she met me.

I almost wanted to laugh. I knew that most people at school were shitty but not this shitty. Most of the school's population only care about themselves and other people's looks. If you weren't "pretty" or "cool" enough for them then they wanted nothing to do with you. Even so, I would think they would at least try to make a new kid feel welcome.

I tuned them out as I finished putting away everything but the ingredients my mom would be using. My eyes wandered over to the textbook Eren returned that was sitting on the counter. He said that he had texted me saying he was bringing it over but I don't recall getting a message like that.

I pulled out my phone, leaning against the counter, to see that I did in fact have an unread message from him. When I opened up the message, that's when I remembered my phone vibrating as I was leaving class.

**Eren:** _Haha g_ _ood to know. Anyways you left a book here. Idk how important it is but I figured the sooner you get it back the better so I'll drop it off here in a few. School should almost be out right? If you're not home yet then I'll leave it by your front door._

I laughed a little to myself at the fact he basically wrote and entire paragraph trying to say one little thing.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I heard my mom ask. I looked up to see my mom had already started mashing up the meat. Hanji was standing beside her, cutting up an onion. When she started helping my mom cook dinner, I don't know. But it was nice seeing the getting along to the point my mom invited a random girl to stay for dinner.  
Hanji looked up at my mom before glancing at me, confused on what she should say. We locked eyes and she gave me a look as if I was supposed to answer for her. I suppose if I was in her shoes I would do the same thing. I mean, we did only just meet today. She probably didn't want to push her limits with me.

"If you want to stay, you can." I sighed "I don't mind it either way."

Hanji's face immediately brightened. "If you're sure I won't be a bother, I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't quite catch it, Levi saying she could stay over is basically him accepting her as a friend and Hanji picked up on that.


	11. UPDATE INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY

I totally forgot I was putting my work on here and I haven't updated in nearly a year!!

If you didn't know, I wrote on wattpad before I came to this site. Originally the reason I stopped updating was because I decided to do some editing and revising. After those couple of months, I started writing again but I was just posting on wattpad... if you're interested, you can continue reading the revised and continued version of this fic on my wattpad (@jaegerrbombastic, same username haha) I don't know when I will be publishing on AO3 again but it probably won't be soon. I'm sorry you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of experimenting with this story so please tell me if you guys think I should write more of it!


End file.
